miedos hechos realidad
by Shikavaga Phantomhive
Summary: maka le tiene miedo a muchas cosas como vampiros , fantasmas,etc una noche sale y una sombra la agarra y le tapa la boca...tenia ojos rubi..
1. Chapter 1

**Hola en cierta parte esta historia se me ocurrió hace un momento que termine de escribir y subir dos capis de ****un nuevo comienzo**** mi primer fic jeeje bueno la kosa es que mi ma me habia ofrecido torta pero no la komo hasta terminar los kapis mmm bueno mejor aki va**

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo:**

**Miedos hechos realidad(asi se llama la histo):**

_..siempre había creído en fantasmas,__** vampiros**__ y esa clase de cosas y no sabía porque de hecho era como un gato asustadizo...ajjjjjj, me habían invitado a un quince y era dentro de dos meses, había engordado un poco, tenía que ponerme a dieta, hacer ejercicio, estar regia y para colmo mi mamá compra una tremenda torta...que antojo...no tenia que engordar por eso no tenia que comer apenas lo comí me quedó toda la crema esa que envuelve al pastel...tenía que ir a votarlo...era de noche de hecho era la media noche (me la había pasado escribiendo un fic)..Tenía miedo pero tuve que salir_

_la luna …Era luna llena..se miraba todo como si recién fueran las 7 u 8 era genial no me iba a asustar fácilmente...pero entre las orquídeas del jardín algo se movía...que era? vi como rápidamente aquella sombra se acercaba a mí ..me abrazo fuertemente me puso una mano en la boca para que no pudiera gritar y asa pude ver sus ojos de color Rubí..¿quién era él? o mejor dicho¿que era?...  
_

* * *

**si mi idea se queda aquí...jojo mm creo k me vienen ideas a la cabecita para escribir esto? creo k mejor lo escribo jejejejeje no mejor voy a ver si hay interesados si hay más de 5 reviews lo escribo jeje haber?**


	2. cap I:un examen

**Capítulo I: un examen**

**Maka pov:**

Había terminado de escribir mi fic y eran las 9 , había cerrado la puerta de mi cuarto porque sino Blair entraba y dormía conmigo.

Apague la luz y me acosté pero donde estaban mis pies donde se encontraban ..ese lugar de ahí estaba caliente.

Me levante al momento y… prendí la luz de mi cuarto mire al lugar..no había ninguna Blair y pensé un momento y me di cuenta que Blair se pudo haber metido a mi cama pero que después se había ido dejando aquel lugar caliente..

Si debió ser eso –dije tratando de aliviarme

-ohh, kami-sama por favor quiero soñar con los angelitos..con angelitos no con otras cosas… apague la luz.

Volvía a estar todo oscuro , mis ojos miraban al techo, y además miraban a todo lugar analizándolo…alguien empezó a caminar por el techo…

-maldita la hora en que mire _aquello_..

Seguía habiendo aquel ruido en el techo

-ohhh, espera debe ser Blair, mi gata, claro es ella …si es ella que quiere entrar a casa-dije tratando de buscar una explicación..

-menos mal –pensé aliviada?

-de pronto alguien bajaba las gradas que daban con el techo..

-maldita sea…Porque nunca lo acepto?

Alguien se subió a la mesa

-maldita sea Blair porque siempre haces eso?

-y maldita mesa que suena….

Trataba de cerrar los ojos y..no podía al momento se habrían…volvi a cerrarlos..

-bummmm-un sonido me hizo abrir los ojos..

-¿Qué cosa es eso?-me dije enojada

-bummm-otra vez el mismo sonido

-mierda si van a hacer sus fiestas patronales no tiren eso que hay gente durmiendo..

-espera…¿fiestas patronales?..-dije pensativa

-este mes no hay ningún santo no festeja a ningún santo…(n/a:es que aquí hacen esas fiestas no se si donde vivan los que leen esto hagan eso jeje)

-oh kami-sama por favor dime que fue mi imaginación…maldita sea la hora en que vi _eso_

Cerre los ojos,cuando los abrí era de día

Ahh que feliz era pude dormir bien..

Me baje de la cama..y una mano de un muerto agarró mi pie grité.. Volvi a abrir mis ojos ..fue una horrenda pesadilla

Menos mal..si hubiese sido cierto..maldita sea porque creo en esas cosas….

Espera para dormir tengo que buscar un buen lugar en mi cama donde me sienta muy comoda

Y lo encontré pero..ese lugar daba las espaldas a un lado de mi cama y..

Bueno yo se que soy idiota al creer esto pero ..no puedo dar la espalda porque tal vez chuki o algo aparece..

-soy una asustadiza…hasta que por fin lo acepte..pero no habia nadie escuchando…

-nunca lo acepto..no en frente de alguien y fue asi como acepte ver _aquella _cosa

Aquella horrible película de los muertos vivientes…

Kami-sama, kami-sama …–dije varias veces hasta que me quede dormida…

Era de día abri mis ojos pero no me puse feliz de hecho tenía miedo de que fuera otra pesadilla y que otra vez aquella maldita mano aparesca….

-¿Qué hago?..espera si llamo a mi mamá..por que ella ya debe estar despierta ¿no?

-pero..no sé si esto puede ser una pesadilla mi mamá tendría una cara de ogro o no sé

-kami-sama por favor…

-Maka-chan..a levantarse-grito mi madre

Y me di cuenta de que no era un sueño ni una pesadilla era real

-muchas gracias querido kami..

Me levanté,…Desayuné y me fui a una tortura, un martirio que era mi colegio... y para mi mala suerte estábamos en exámenes de universa(n/a: en mi cole a los últimos exámenes les decimos asi porque viene o trae preguntas de todo lo que hicimos en el año y además hay orales…)

-Buenos días chicas

-hola-dijeron algunas porque otras estaban en un rincón todas mirando algo alegremente..

-buenos días –grite en sus oídos fuertemente

-auchhh-dijeron-buenos días Maka-chan

-¿Qué miran?

-Mmm pues esto..-y me mostraron una invitación…

-¿de quién es?

-de quien mas pes de nuestra amiga Liz que cumple quince años y se va a hacer sus quince(n/a:para los que no lo sabían jeje)

-ah, verdad jeje-sonrei

-y para mi? –pregunté

-aquí tienes me dijo-dándome una invitación

-gracias –dije y sonreí

-ohhh esta es una alegría en este tormento dije exagerando..

-sí-dijo Patty T^T

-no estudié nada para el examen de química

-¿Qué? Como que no estudiaste..-le dije

-no entendí nada de ácidos, sales, anhídridos..T.T

-¿tu estudiaste?-me preguntó

-ammm, yo estudié un poco…jeje

-oie,y como vas con tu historia(se refiere a mi fic)

-mmm,bien jeje

-y cuéntame la del mayordomo..

-pues esta..recontra chévere(genial) jeje*lenvatando una mano con una V de victoria*

-aasi? Cuéntame

-ok ^^

-asi que mas? Preguntó

-mmm pes…espera..¿no tenemos que estudiar?

-ahhh..es verdad T-T..lo volvi a recordar

-estudiemos sino queremos ir a orales…o a recuperación*preocupada*(n/a:es que si sacas de 18 para arriba no nos toman oral jeje y recuperación…pues todo el mundo lo entiende no?)

-etto…CO2+H2O=H2CO3….

-no entiendo nada T-T

-estudiemos…..

-¿Qué voy a estudiar sino entiendo una…

-buenos días jóvenes-dijo el profesor Stein

-sigue estudiando…-le dije

-no entien..

-lo que entiendas-le dije interrumpiéndola

-ok T.T

Me fui a mi sitio y me puse a estudiar

-hora de dar examen, todos cierren sus libros o cuadernos, nada debajo de la carpeta-dijo el profesor

-genial…no sé nada…

En medio del examen y a mi mente venían ideas de un próximo fic …varias ideas..

Maldita sea cuanto tiempo ya habia pasado mire mi reloj y habia pasado media hora pensando en el fic y no resolviendo el examen

Lo mire y apenas sabia 7 u 9 preguntas de las 26 que eran…

Miré a Patty y habia una almita saliendo de su boca..mire a Liz habían algunos pequeños fuegitos azules alrededor de ella ..

Entonces cuando ambas se dieron cuenta que las mirabas sonrieron con estrellitas en los ojos pero les dije que no sabia casi nada volvieron a su estado anterior …

Y yo que al menos tenia esperanzas en ellas ..me quedé sin ellas…

-como les fue en el examen?

-mmmm dejame pensarlo..pesimo!-grito Liz (tenia un 09)

-al menos tengo 04 XD-dijo Patty-y eso que no sabía nada…^^

-mmm wow que bueno que seas feliz..pero vas a orales y si no puedes vas a recuperación..

-ugh- tragando saliva

-no quise mirar mi nota..de hecho no iba a mirarla…

Hasta que Patty me la quito y se quedo con unos ojos recontra chiquitos

-que ..tan mala es mi nota?…..-le dije

Liz le quito mi examen ya que Patty habia quedado petrificada..

-no creo que aun existan personas asi…-dijo toda azul

-¿Qué?¿por que?-dije quitándole mi examen….

-yo misma me asombre…habia aprobado el examen..no tenia el maldito 18 pero tenia un 15

-tu no eres de este planeta-me dijo Liz recobrando el color y alejándose de mi..

-no me sirvió mucho el "de tin marin de do pin güe" dijo Patty

-mmm pues me sabía al menos 7 u 8 preguntas y lo demás fue gracias a kami-sama

-asi?

-si, use el "virgen maria dame tu santa puntería" jeje

-eso usare en mi recuperación dijo Patty

-¿Qué?Patty tu das oral no recuperación

-pero ya se que no la voy a aprobar- dijo-ademas ya tengo mi nueva técnica jojo-dijo riendo

-wow que feliz era ella pero yo…

-tenia que dar el maldito oral…

-y tu?-le pregunte a Liz

Y vi como estaba haciendo un plagio…

-bueno al menos se prepara

-ahora?..espera ..que me toquen acidos y anhídridos porfavor kami-sama hazme el favor..

-¿Qué?-dijeron ambas

-¿Cuál "QUE"?

-lo sabia , tu no eres humana..-dijo Liz

-es que eso si estudié…

-ahhhh-dijeron al unísono

Apareció Tsubaki decaída..junto con B*S que se reía

-¿Qué pasa?-les dije

-me saque un 09-me dijo Tsubaki

-¿Qué?¿por que? Si tu siempre estudias-le dije

-es que B*S estaba ensayando una nueva pose…y no me dejo estudiar …

-ohhh,nuestras notas son iguales –dijo Liz animada

-ahhh y tu B*S?

-nyajajajaja mi nota es genial..

-¿Qué? Si B*S esta asi de feliz es que aprobó?-me dije

-aver….

Y puso una pose con una V de victoria en su mano enseñando su examen…

-¿Qué? Mis ojos me engañaban..¿como alguien podía ser feliz por un 00?

-aunque alguien como él no era normal…

-B*S,¿has mirado bien tu nota? le pregunte

-pues si..

-¿y porque estas feliz?

-pues porque es una nota única que nadie tiene-dijo y empezó a reir-nyajajajajjaja

-si realmente hay personas que no son humanas dije en un susurro

-B*S eres mas tonto que yo-le dijo Patty riendo

El profesor me llamó y entré…dar oral!

Sali de aquel lugar y….

-¿y?¿que tal?-dijeron

-bien ^^

-¿en serio?

-siiii

-me toco lo que quería

-enseñame algo por favor T-T-dijo Liz

-ok

-y todos me pidieron que les enseñara..

Despues de que todos habían salido vimos a Kid peleando con el profesor…

-kid-kun tu no te mereces esa nota

-profesor póngame esa nota le dijo Kid

-pero no te mereces un 8..

-pero profesor… los demás números son asimétricos..

-pero..

-o le digo a mi padre,..amenazó Kid..

-pero tu padre peor me botará del colegio al saber que un profesor ha desaprobado a su hijo..

-no se preocupe el sabra aceptarlo le dijo

-ok-dijo el profesor

Y vino hacia nosotros Kid muy feliz

-¿Cuánto tienes? le preguntamos

-un 8 –dijo feliz

-ahhh

-si totalmente un numero simétrico dije

-siii

-pues que bien que estes feliz

-y el oral?-le dije

-pues saque buena nota

-un ocho? dije con sarcasmo

-un 18 pero le dije al profesor que me pusiera 8

-y por eso no me tomo oral..

-ahhhh, me quedé asombrada..

Bueno di un buen oral y era un viernes

-que genial!

-ahora a trabajar todo este dia mejor dicho este fin de semana escribiré mi fic ^^

-maka,ven un momento-me llamo mi madre

-ok mamá

-mira hijita traje este pastel…

-ohhhhh

-pero mamá , me han invitado a un 15 y he engordado un poco…

-mmm no lo pensé

-Bueno…

-pero tenemos que empezar a comerlo..

-ahh*suspiro*ok mamá

-bueno me voy a mi laptop a escribir algo

-ok entonces ya te traeré tu parte

-ok

-que cólera

-tenia que estar bien para poder usar un buen vestido para el 15..

-y encima me compran un pastel

-maldita sea…

-aquí está hija

-muchas gracias mamá-le dije

-bueno termina pronto

-ok…

-estuve escribiendo toda la tarde mi fic con entusiasmo que me olvide del pastel

-ya eran las …las 12?

-mi mamá..?

Estaba durmiendo encima de su cama…

Me puse a comer aquel pastel sino mi madre se desilucionaria asi que…

Lo comi pero lo que me quedo fue esa crema que le hechan era demasiado dulce…no me gustaba pero si lo dejaba ahí las moscas o sino las hormigas vendrían a hacer su festín asi que decidí salir al patio donde estaba nuestro basurero…pero era media noche..

-y si hay fantasmas?

-tonta-me dije-sigues creyendo en eso

-pues si-me respondi

-ah..tengo que salir a….e-ese lugar-dije señalando la puerta por donde se salía al patio

Sali toda miedosa…y Blair se escapo….

-ahh, Blair-grité pero quien sabe donde ya estaba

-mm…la luna..es luna llena…waaaa…parece las 7 u 8 pero no las 12

-asi no me asustare fácilmente-sonrei-

Pero algo se empezó a mover entre las orquídeas del jardín….

-¿Blair?-pregunté

-¿Quién esta ahí? pregunte miedosa

Una sombra se movía y lo único que pude ver fueron unos ojos de color Rubí…

**Bueno que tal les parece la historia? Buena ,mala,pa tomatazos,pasable y …se merece un review? Bueno casi ya llegamos al momento de que aparesca S…..**

**Espero reviews si hay hartos me pondré a trabajar al momento para traerles la continuación ^^** **Siempre y cuando la diosa de la inspiración me visite jeje**


	3. cap II:visita inesperada

**Bueno y aki esta el segundo capitulo de este fic que mis miedos hicieron realidad jaja quiero agradecer a las personas que me mandaron reviews interesados por la historia con solo el prologo es que en el anterior capi me olvide jeje:**

Iz WLand He Cu: muchas gracias por tu interés

vale-alice:muchas gracias también por tu review

valeziiTha: a mi sempai le gusto esque amo sus fic XD

Leina-chan: disculpas aceptadas yo entiendo jeje y gracias por leer

Y además a:Luna-chan and Moon-chan por leer y agregarlo a favoritos jeje junto con Mary-AlbarnxEvans

**y bueno ahora si viene la conti**

_Un recuerdo:_

_Pero algo se empezó a mover entre las orquídeas del jardín…._

_-¿Blair?-pregunté_

_-¿Quién esta ahí? pregunte miedosa_

_Una sombra se movía y lo único que pude ver fueron unos ojos de color Rubí…_

Ahora si:

**Capítulo II: visita inesperada**

**Maka pov:**

Cerré los ojos por un momento pero aquella sombra ya no estaba..

-menos mal..

-_ring ring-sono mi celular_

_-Alo?_

_-hola Maka-ch…-dijo Tsubaki –pechos planos-dijo B*S_

_-B*S cuando te vea te mandare un buen Maka-chop-le dije_

_-ehhh, bueno te paso a Tsubaki…_

_-disculpa Maka-chan_

_-no,no es n…_

No pude terminar aquella frase porque alguien me sujetaba por la espalda y con una mano me habia tapado la boca..lo unico bueno de aquello era que …era un humano(soy tonta por alegrarme por esto no? Pero bueno no era un zombie ni nada asi)…pero si era un violador?…

**Tsubaki pov:**

-_Maka-chan?_

-¿Qué pasa Tsubaki?-pregunto B*S

-es que Maka-chan no me responde…

-¿crees que se haya enojado?..por lo que dije

-pues cualquiera se enojaría pero ella estaba hablando normal y no termino de hablar….

-mmmmmm*pensativo*

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-ya sé*con un foquito en la cabeza*-dijo B*S

-¿Qué?

-se le pudo acabar el saldo..

-pudo haber sido…¿eso?

-si, igual que mas da-dijo

-ademas tiene sus Maka-chop no?

-no debería preocuparme por Maka chan ^^-respondi

**Maka pov:**

-mhmhmhmh-queria decir muchas cosas pero no podía lo único que salía era eso..

-¿Quién era aquel?

-¿Qué quería?

-¿Por qué estaba ahí?

-maldita sea porque me pasa esto a mi…

-¿Qué hago?

-ohhh, podría poner esto en un fic..si salía viva..

-y..¿ que m… hago pensando en mi fic?

-espera…esto me acaba de recordar algo..si aquel fic

_Fic que leyó Maka:_

_-no puedo hablar –pensó la chica_

_-¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_-cállate mocosa pediremos una gran recompensa por ti.._

_-ni siquiera estoy hablando ¬¬..porque me has tapado la boca-pensé_

_No te tengo miedo y te lo voy a demostrar –pensé y lo mordí(bueno su mano)_

_-auch-gritó.._

_Soltando a la chica que ya pronto corría…_

_Fin del fic que leyó Maka….._

-ohhh, si puedo hacer eso..pero yo no corró muy rápido..T.T

-es ahora o nunca-pensé

El iba a decir algo pero fue muy tarde porque le mordí la mano..

-auch

-corre-pensé-pero mis pies no respondían..

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-ehhhh,¿esa voz?... me era muy conocida

-Maka-chan que mala *tirándose a un lado haciéndose la victima*

-pervertido que querías que hiciera..

- yo te quería dar una sorpresa…

-ahh, mi padre era muy raro….

-como no me pude dar cuenta..por ese horrendo olor..

-¿horrendo olor?-pregunto oliéndose

-lo siento no me bañe*pidiendo disculpas* ^^

-no me refiero a eso …sino al olor del alcohol..

-pero si apenas tome…

-tomaste?..

-unas cuantas copitas..

-¿asi cuantas son esas"cuantas copitas"?

-eran 10 o 13..mmmm no me acuerdo..jejej..

-esas son unas cuantas copitas….ay kami..

-ufff*suspiro*entremos..dije un poco ya sin miedo

-ok ^..^

Habia dejado a mi padre en su cuarto y le habia dicho a mi madre el susto que me habia dado el idiota de mi padre..por lo que mamá lo regañó...me dirigí a mi cuarto .

-ah, que buen susto me dio ese idiota..

-casi se me sale el corazón…

-pero..¿papá no tiene los ojos de color rubi…

-entonces habia otra persona u cosa allí…..

-no!T.T*metida debajo de su cama*

-odio mi vida….

- y odio mis creencias..

-ashhhhhh, tengo que llamar a Tsubaki que debe estar preocupada..por culpa de mi tonto padre…

_-bueno.._

_-alo-dijo Tsubaki_

_-hola Tsubaki..siento mucho el no haberte contestado jeje ^^U_

_-no es nada…¿y que pasó?_

_-pues algo surgió, ya te cuento en el colegio…_

_-esta bien_

_-Adiós_

_-Adiós Maka-chan_

-bueno ya le pedí disculpas a Tsubaki..

-y ahora?

Me vinieron a la mente las imágenes de los ojos rojos..

-no!

-no pienses en eso..no pienses en eso..no piens…

-mejor voy a hacer mi oración antes de dormir

-querido kami-sama espero que está noche me hagas soñar muy bonito..ninguna pesadilla…y ningún otra cosa horrible por favor y te juro que….que….no le daré a B*s su merecido Maka-chop. Amén…

Me levanté y no había tenido ni una pesadilla con referencia a los ojos rubís..por lo que me puse feliz

-buenos días Maka-chan-dijo mi madre

-buenos días oka-san

-buenos días Maka-chan

-B-buen…-lo mire y el muy idiota estaba normal, ni siquiera me pidió perdón por lo sucedido la noche anterior..-no le respondi

-¡¿Por qué a mi no me saludas?-maka!

-ahh…estabas aquí?-le pregunté a mi tonto padre

-que cruel eres Maka T^T

-buenos días….-le dije

-¿Por qué no dices PAPÁ?

-porque no te mereces ese nombre..¬¬

-¿Qué?¿ahora que hice?

-no te acuerdas lo que me hiciste?

-no n.n U

-me diste un susto de muerte!..y aun asi andas tan feliz….?

-gomenasai!dijo sentándose a tomar su desayuno

-esto es el colmo ni siquiera lo dijo de verdad

-¿decias Maka?-dijo para luego tomar un sorbo de su café

-Maka siéntate a tomar tu desayuno-dijo mi madre

-mmmm, ok…..

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!es que da una cólera

-calmate ^^U-dijo Tsubaki

-ni siquiera se acordó

-no entiendo como es un adulto..

-es tu padre…

-no lo parece….

-jeje es que es muy especial n.n

-si un especial de los dawn…

-jeje..no me refería a eso n.n U

-ahh..es verdad¿ayer que paso?-preguntó

-mm pues no quiero admitirlo pero vi unos ojos rubi entre las orquídeas…esperaría a que fuera mi imaginacion pero creo que no es asi..

-¿Qué?

-es que ayer Sali y vi aquellos ojos entre las orquídeas después ya no estaban y tu me llamaste ..no te pude contestar por lo que me hizo mi padre…

-ahh…los ojos rubi son los que me preocupan….-dijo

-a mi igual…T.T me morí del susto cuando los vi después alguien me tapo la boca y fue peor y era el idiota de mi padre…

-debes entenderlo…

-a propósito ¿Dónde esta B*S?

-dando su recuperación n.n U

-¿Qué?..pero si yo les enseñe muy bien..

-es que en medio del examen le enseño al profesor su nueva pose y no respondía las preguntas por lo que el profesor le dije que se iba a recuperacíon…

-mmm bueno como decias…hay personas especiales..jejej

-si n.n U

-¿y las chicas?

-no lo sé

-¿Dónde estarán?

**Liz pov:**

-alli no Patty

-ehhhhhhhhhh¿Por qué no?

-por que eso será para que se mate…

-pero es muy divertido jeje

-si pero no…

-espera a que las chicas y B*S lo vean asi-me dijo divertida

-jajaja será muy divertido

-esta Patty no pierde una oportunidad para molestar a Kid..

_Flash back:_

_-kid-kun vimos por allá una gran estatua que era deforme_

_-¿Qué?*exaltado*_

_-eso es algo horrible para la vista_

_-si jejejej_

_-en este momento iré a arreglarlo_

_-vamos…_

_-por kami..es horrible..pero yo lo qrreglaré_

_-listo!_

_-jejeje-¿Qué tal si le hago esto?-dijo Patty rompiéndole un brazo a la ya arreglada estatua.._

_-no!_

_-y esto?-rompiéndole la nariz_

_-no! Es asimétrico.. mi obra de arte!_

_-jejeje_

_Y Kid se desmayo…_

_Fin del flash back_

-ya no le pintes más cosas en la cara

-jeje pero es divertido

Patty le había pintado en cada lado de su cara unas cosas con tinta indeleble (el cual no borra)

Por lo que Kid estaría asimétrico y era lo que yo intentaba detener..

-ya basta Patty

-bueno creo que ya está..jejjeje

Mire la cara de Kid y estaba realmente gracioso pero lo mejor sería ver su reacción al verse así…

**Maka pov:**

Estábamos buscando a las chicas para ver si no hacían ninguna travesura y las vimos…

-chicas ahí están

-ahh..hola maka

-hola Tsubaki

-mm¿Qué estaban haciendo?pregunto Tsubaki

-esto-le dije señalando a Kid

-¿Qué le han hecho?es horrible-dijo gritando

-shhhhhhhh silencio Tsubaki habrá que limpiarle eso sino quien sabe que pasará…

-aunque está muy..gracioso-dije ya no pudiendo contener la risa…

-Maka-chan!-dijo Tsubaki…

-perdón-dije

Cuando le íbamos a limpiar la cara a Kid con un pañuelo se despertó

-mmmmmmmm-dijo despertándose

-¿Qué hacen todas aquí? pregunto levantándose

-etto….

-oh por dios..Patty mira lo que le hiciste a esa obra de arte..-dijo mirando la estatua

-jejej lo siento

-ahhhh y ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes?

-mmm no nada-dijimos con Tsubaki

-pues si quieres saberlo mírate a un espejo-dijo Patty

-Patty!-le gritamos las tres..puesto que Kid no se habia dado cuenta

-¿Qué?-dijo divertida

-no se habia dado cuenta…

-¿de que?-pregunto Kid

Y en ese momento apareció B*S

-¿Qué te pasó..payaso-dijo B*S para despues reírse-nyajajajajjaja

-amm ¿Qué esta pasando?-preguntó Kid

-P-por cierto B*S¿Qué tal diste tu examen?-pregunte tratando de cambiar de conversación para que Kid se olvidara de verse en el espejo

Pero Kid se dirigío al baño de hombres

Despues de so escuchamos un horrendo grito del baño…era Kid

B*S tuvo que entrar a sacarlo de ahí porque se habia desmayado y estaba todo azul…lo tratamos de limpiar y logramos limpiarle los dibujos ya que ya no se notaban tanto pero su cara estaba toda roja e hinchada ..creo que fue peor

-jaja

- ahora si se mata-dijo B*S

Cuando Kid se paró se miró al espejo y ya no tenia las marcas pero su cara era asimétrica..por lo que se volvió a desmayar…lo llevamos a su casa y lo dejamos,mire el reloj y ya eran las 6

-ahhhh, bueno yo ya me voy-dije despidiéndome de ellos ya que quería llegar a casa aun con el sol porque en la noche me da miedo…

-bye-y cada uno se fue por su camino…

-que miedo-puesto que en el camino empezó a oscurecer cuando llegue a casa ya era oscuro

-guau guau

-maldito perro

-auhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grito un lobo?..no será un hombre lobo?

-ahhhhhhhhh-dije corriendo y llegando a la puerta de casa

-mi llave…mi llave –dije desesperada

-maldita llave…¿Por qué demonios no apareces?

Y alguien me volvió a sujetar por atrás igual como en la noche anterior…pero sin taparme la boca

-maldita sea papá..esta vez si no te voy a perdonar

-ya suéltame…

Me solté de el y me giré hacia el para darle un golpe en el estómago pero

-ehhh?

-¿Qué demonios haces?-pregunto

Y pude ver a un chico de ojos color rubi, cabello blaco y con una sonrisa de tiburón(n/a:si ya saben quien es no?)

-¿tu no eres papá..?

-ahhh?

-¿papá?..te refieres al idiota de ayer que frustró mis planes?

-¿ayer?¿eras tu el de ayer?

-si…

¿y quien demonios eres?-pregunté

-pues yo?

-yo soy Soul Evans..dijo sonriendo

-espera ¿Qué demonios hago yo hablando con un desconocido..

-alejate de mi…-dije mientras aun buscaba la madita llave

-ehh..no me teng…

Ya habia encontrado la llave y la meti a la cerradura temblando..

-espera…-dijo

-alejate!

-yo…..

-abrete..abrete..-dije desesperada

-yo te…

-tu que?-dije tratando de entablar una conversación para asi tratar de abrir la puerta

-yo t….

-ayer..¿porque estabas allí?le dije

-pues porque necesitaba algo…

-¿Qué?

-pues lo que trato de decirte

-ehh..¿que cosa?

-pues..

-¿pues?-pergunte un poco nerviosa

-sii..faltaba poco para abrir la puerta..-pensé

-es que yo..

-¿tu que?

-yo te….

La puerta se habia abierto y el dijo ….

-yo te necesito!

**Si, creo que no es lo que se esperaba en este capitulo o si?..pero bueno se quedaran con la intriga de saber que ncesita soul de maka jejej y díganme que les pareció?..ademas déjenme reviews para estar recontra animada y escribir la conti..y **


	4. cap III:miedos

**Hola como están ^^ espero que bien **

**Bueno me da mucha alegria que lean mi fic jeje que salió de mi loka vida XD puesto que yo seria esta maka miedosa…bueno en algunas formas jeje pero bueno a leer se ha dicho:**

**Capitulo III: miedos**

**Soul pov:**

-¿Qué?..que tu me necesitas?-pregunto

-si…lamentablemente

-¿Cuál lamentablemente?

-bah bueno es que es poco cool depender de ustedes...

-¿Qué?¿ustedes?

-si..

-oye ni que yo fuera diferente de ti…

-Mmm

-porque ambos somos personas…

-de hecho….*mirando a un lado*-ah no quería decirle algo que odiaba..

-¿de hecho..?

-pues es que yo…..

-¿tu..?

-yo…

-¿tu que?

Espera no es necesario que le diga algo que detesto decir…

**Maka pov:**

-maldita sea estaba hablando con un desconocido y ..queria saber que era porque no parecía ser una persona..por como se decía…

-ugh*tragando saliva*dime que eres…

-pues yo soy un vampiro-dijo señalándose

-¿un….

-vampiro?

-si-con la sonrisa de tiburón que tenia(n/a: si con su sonrisita XD)

-¡vampiro!

-

-ah?..eres rara

-cualquier persona normal ya se hubiese ido corriendo o se hubiese desmayado

-por eso digo que eres rara

-pues…..

Y entre corriendo a casa, ya estaba cerca de mi cuarto

-maldita sea me olvide de cerrar la puerta..

-tengo que volver T.T

-maka-chan voy a ir a cerrar la puerta dijo mamá

-¿Qué?

-no mamá, ya voy yo

-mmm, pero yo estoy mas cerca

-no, yo quiero ir a cerrarla

-ok …

-si ya voy n.n(interior de maka: no!T.T no quiero por favor!)

-bueno entonces apurate-me dijo mamá

Y me dirigí a la puerta con una escoba, pero él no estaba

-eh?¿donde esta?

-uffffffffff*alivio*

Me dirigí a mi cuarto a cambiarme y a llamar a Tsubaki para contarle lo sucedido…

-mmm, creo que mejor me voy a bañar…

-si , asi es mejor olvidar n.n

-ahhhhhhhhhh,esto si es bueno n.n-dije dentro de la bañera

Escuche un ruido en mi cuarto

-¿Quién?¿quien esta ahí?-dije muerta de miedo

Y me hundi dentro de la bañera….

-¿blair eres tu?

-miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-ahh si eres tu…*alivio*

-bueno hora de salir….

-¿que?

-me olvide la toalla

- ahhh con tremendo susto que tuve….

-bueno..no hay nadie en mi cuarto

Cuando abri la puerta del baño para pasar a mi cuarto me lanzaron algo..

-auchhhhh-dije sacando la toalla de mi cara

-espera-dije pensando-blair no puede lanzar una toalla..y cerre la puerta del baño

-¿Quién esta ahí?

-yo

-¿Quién es yo?

-Soul

-ammmm, dejame preguntarte algo..

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi cuarto?

-Mmm pues por la ventana me di cuenta que te habías olvidado la toalla y entre para dártela

-este…tu.. me viste?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si me viste desn…digo …asi?

-¿que?

-quieres que te lo repita-dije amenazante

-mmm no…

-que bueno n.n

-si no hay nada para ver…

-¿Qué?-dije lanzándole una de mis sandalias

-auchhh

-puedes salir de mi cuarto!

-mm te faltan las palabras mágicas

-por..favor

-ok, pero despues vuelvo

-no vuelvas….!

Y salió por la ventana..

-ahh,tengo que ponerle seguro a esa ventana-pense

Me cambie y

-hola

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-dije que volveria

-ahhh pues ahora vete

-¿Qué?-dijo echándose en mi cama

-sal de ahí

-me aburre estar sentado

-ashhhhhh

-calmate mujer que asi vas a envejecer

-¿Qué?-dije agarrando un libro

-no nada ^^ U

-etto…¿tu no viste nada cierto?

-mmm no¿Por qué?

-¿Qué? Pues porque..

-tu…¿querias que viera?

-¿Qué? 0/0

-jaja te pusiste colorada

-no es gracioso

-y por cierto ¿siempre entras a mi cuarto?

-mmm pues cuando estoy aburrido

-¿Qué?

-es mentira, es la primera vez que lo hago

-ahhhh*aliviada*

-mmmm

-espera¿Qué hago hablando con un vampiro?-dije parándome de la cama y alejándome

-pensé que ya no tenias miedo

-M-miedo..claro que lo tengo…que persona normal va a estar hablando normal contigo

-ammmm, hace unos momentos lo estabas haciendo..

-cállate y vete

-oye…ya estoy cansado de dormir por ahí afuera, a nosotros también nos hace frio

-a ustedes?

-si ,a los vampiros

-hay mas?

-pues claro

-ugh*tragando saliva*

-ok calmate..-me dije y le pregunte-¿que demonios haces aquí?

-mmmm ya te lo dije, te necesito

-si pero para que?

-para algo

-dime..

-pues es que….tengo hambre y necesito sangre

-alejate!

-es mentira

-no hagas esas bromas

-pues es que lo que busco es la libertad y..

-¿la libertad?

-si…y..

-¿para que la libertad?

-pues es que es cool..

-ahhhh, tu quieres ser cool

-¿y para que me necesitas?

-es que para conseguir la libertad necesito convivir con un humano por un año..

-ammmm,¿y me escogieron a mi para que sea tu humana?

-no..sino que..me dio aburrimiento buscar y fue la primera casa que vi que me pareció cool

-entonces me estás diciendo que puede ser otra persona?

-si

-pues genial que sea otra ^^

-no

-si , búscate otra persona y ahora si vete

-no, quiero que seas tu..porque yo t….

-espera esas palabras.."yo te….amo" no será?-pensé

-yo te…

-¿tu que?

-yo te… puedo hacer fácil las bromas por eso tienes que ser tu ^^

-es por eso n.n U

-si

-pues vete

-noooooooooooo

-siiiiiiii –dije empujándolo hacia la ventana y votándolo

**Soul pov:**

-

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto ella

-auuuuu me rompi un brazo

-¿Qué?, lo siento

-me duele

-ahora bajo dijo mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín donde me encontraba yo

Ya iba a salir por su puerta para venir a auxiliarme pero...

-no es necesario ya estoy aquí-le dije

-¿Cómo?

-subi por el árbol siempre lo hago asi

-entonces no vuelas?

-mmm

-pense que si y por eso te empuje-dijo mirando hacia el piso

-¿Qué?

-gomenasai

Espera..ella no sabe que es una broma y que no me rompi el brazo…puedo usar esto

-ahh,si me duele mucho

-lo siento…

-pues si lo sientes dejame quedarme a vivir contigo..

-¿Qué? No pued..

-owwwwwww, me duele

-este….pero vivo con mis padres…

-pues solo dormiré aquí eso seria convivir porque ire al colegio, te acompañare a todos lugares …

-mmmm…yo…yo

-me duele…

-ok…

-siiiiiii, gané que inocente es..-pensé

-ahhhh y donde dormirás?

-mmm contigo?

-¿Qué?-dijo sacando su libro

-mmmm bueno contigo..en este cuarto ^^U

-ahhhhhhh

-pero no en tu cama

-aya…pero donde?

-mmmmmmm

-en la bañera?

-estas loca en la noche moriría de frio…

-pues puedes ponerle no se..algo para que sea como una cama..

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..pues….

-si o no?

-cuando me haga frio…puedo ir a dormir con ella-pense

-ok

-bueno decidido..pero si te me acercas en la noche …te mato a librasos(viene de la palabra libro)

-si…-sonrei, da miedo

**Maka pov:**

Me desperté, bostecé y me levante da la cama y me dirigi al baño para mirarme y cepillarme los dientes…

-bummm

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Quién esta ahí?-dije agarrando un libro y lanzándolo

-auchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-¿Qué?abri la cortina que habia y allí estaba él

-me dolió

-lo siento no estoy acostumbrada a que una persona duerma en una bañera..

-ahhhhh ok

-bueno sal que me voy a bañar …

-¿Qué?

-apura sal…

-ok ok

-pero no te olvides esta vez tu toalla sino..

-no me la olvido y sino que?

-sino quieres que entre a..-no termino de hablar porque tenia un libro en la cabeza

-fuera

-ok….y me dolio

-digamos…

-ahhhhhh, mi vida va a estar de cabeza…y me acabo de enterar que los vampiros existen…

-de repente existen otras cosas más….

-ugh*tragando saliva*

Sali del baño y me puse la toalla espera….estoy semidesnuda..él…puede…..no no lo creo

-M-maka,puedo decirte asi no?-pregunto

-si,apurate para salir de mi cuarto que quiero cambiarme…

-pense que me podía quedar….

-no!

-ok…..

Y se fue por la ventana, me cambié..entre al baño a cepillarme el cabello

-despues de todo creo que pensé mal de él…^^

-eh, que decias?

-no nada y apurate para cambiarte que nos queda media hora

-mm mi uniforme…?

-si o no lo tienes?

-ahhh creo que hoy no iré pero mañana si

-no tienes uniforme?

-no

-ah bueno espero que mañana si vengas…

-¿cual espero?seria mejor que no-pensé

-bueno me voy a pasear por la ciudad..

-ok

-regreso en la tarde

-espero que no..

-mala

Mire el reloj y faltaban 5 minutos..no!

-llegare tarde

-adios

Sali corriendo y llegue antes de que toque la campana..lo bueno era que el colegio quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Entrando me encoentre con Tsubaki…

-hola Tsubaki

-hola Maka-chan

-¿Cómo estas?

-mal

-¿Qué?

-es que ayer apareció el chico de ojos rubi y me dijo que me necesitaba

-eh?

-si, es un vampiro-le dije en un susurro

-debes de estar bromeando

-no , es verdad

-¿Cómo se llama?

-soul Evans..creo

-¿S-Soul..-kun?

-¿Qué has dicho?

-no nada ^^

-mmmmm

-bueno jeje

-vayamos a clases..-sugirio Tsubaki

-si

-no le cuentes a B*S

-¿Por qué?

-porque seguro querrá desafiar a Soul-kun…

-¿soul-kun?

-digo al vampiro-se corrigio

-mmm

-es que suena bastante feo llamarle asi..ademas si alguien nos escuchara…

-bueno, si

-entonces no hay que decirle a B*S

-ni a Patty ni a Liz

-¿Qué, por que?

-es que..lo pueden gritar a todo el mundo…

-ok entonces a nadie…-el comportamiento de Tsubaki me parecía extraño..por lo que solo dije eso

-si..-respondio

-a propósito ¿Dónde esta B*S?

-se quedo en el camino porque iba a hacer algo..

-asi?

-si, y como tenia que llegar temprano…

**Soul pov:**

-ashhhhhh, que aburrido es esto, aquí solo hay humanos..

-¿Cómo que hay solo humanos?

-¿Quién me está hablando?

-yo, mortal

-¿mortal?¿Quién te crees que eres, dios?

-si nyajajaja

-pues no lo parece

-¿Qué?,te castigare…

**Bueno y aquí se queda por que no habían mas ideas,en el camino hubieron muchas que cambie , otras que se me olvidaron y que se me escaparon..sino hubiese sido mejor pero díganme que tal les pareció..ah y además parece que hay dos cosas ocultas por si no se dieron cuenta una :la segunda razón que le iba a decir Soul a maka pero ella no le dejo y otra el comportamiento de Tsubaki..uy creo que hable demás XD bueno resemos por que la diosa me visite XD bye y reviews?**


	5. cap IV:verdad

**Hola como están?..espero que bien bueno quiero decir aparte de eso un hola a los que leen mi fic..osea nadie..creo..pero bueno yo seguire escribiendo este fic..porque las ideas vienen…bueno ahora un recuerdo del capi anterior:**

_-¿Quién me está hablando?_

_-yo, mortal_

_-¿mortal?¿Quién te crees que eres, dios?_

_-si nyajajaja_

_-pues no lo parece_

_-¿Qué?,te castigare…_

**Capitulo IV:verdad**

**Soul pov:**

-si eres Dios no debes temer asi que muéstrate-le dije

-pues no temo asi que voltea..

-¿B*S?-pregunte sorprendido

-eh?..¿como me conoces?

-pues…

-bueno seguro porque soy un dios nyajajajaja

-no es eso

-entonces?-pregunto

-no te conozco…por eso

-pues entonces acabas de conocer a un Dios nyajaja arrodíllate ante mi simple mortal…

-¿Cuál simple mortal?

-pues tu…-me dijo

-oye yo soy un…

-un..?-pregunto con curiosidad

-un chico llamado Soul Evans…jeje..-no podía decirle a cualquier persona que era vampiro…

-¿Soul?..

-si…n.n U

-bueno y como me conoces?

-amm..yo te conozco porque te he visto con Maka y..

-ah?-imterrumpió

-y..con T-tsubaki…-termine de decir

-con Maka y Tsubaki?

-si

-y que haces espiando a Maka y a Tsubaki?

-pues no las estaba espiando solo buscaba y quería algo

-¿Cómo demonios conoces a Maka y a Tsubaki?-pregunto intrigado

-pues a Maka…¿Cómo te lo explico?-como le iba a explicar que vivía en su casa…

-mmm..tio habla que aburres…

-bueno a Maka no te lo puedo explicar..pero lo de Tsubaki…

-entonces..sino puedes explicar lo de Maka…como demonios conoces a Tsubaki?

-pues como no voy a conocer a mi…prima…¬¬

-¿prima? 0.0

**Tsubaki pov:**

-etto…Maka-chan..tu..

-eh?¿que quieres Tsubaki?

-bueno..¿tu crees en los fantasmas, VAMPIROS-dije resaltándolo-y otras cosas no?

-S-si..y bueno después de lo que te conté de Soul..

-Ahh…entonces que harías si alguien cercano a ti …te dice que es vampiro?-pregunté

-¿Qué?-pregunto exaltada

-este…le tendrías miedo a esa persona?-pregunté un poco nerviosa

-pues claro..

-pero es que si tu te llevas bien con Soul..tu ya debes estar acostumbrada..y además si esa persona es tu amiga..?

-amm, pues lo primero no estoy acostumbrada recién voy viviendo…un dia y bueno Soul no es tan mi..amigo…

-si pero si fuera una amiga?-volvi a preguntar

-una amiga..?

-D-digo una persona que es tu amiga..jeje n.n U

- si es mi amiga bueno talvez no me dé miedo y lo acepte…

-en serio?-pregunté un poco nerviosa

-si

-ah …que alivio..-dije ya sin temor

-pero no creo que alguien cercano a mi sea vampiro…además los vampiros..no pueden salir a la luz no?-dijo

-ammm…hay algunos que..si pueden…

-así?-me preguntó sorprendida-pero…como sabes eso?

-jejej….n.n U

-Tsubaki..no me estas ocultando nada-dijo curiosa...

-etto..yo me tengo que ir a mi ..siguiente clase…

-no me ocultes nada despues de todo soy tu amiga..-me dijo con un tono que parecía entenderme..

-Maka-chan...-si despues de todo es mi amiga y me entenderá..-pues yo…

-ah estoy feliz que me cuentes un secreto..^^-me imterrumpió

-eh..si…

-tu? ^^..-pregunto feliz

-yo..soy una vampira..

-Tsubaki..no sabes hacer bromas…n.n

-etto..Maka-chan..no es una broma…

-¿Qué?..entonces si eres?0.0

-si..

-¡no! Y pensar que siempre tuve miedo de que existiesen los vampiros, fantasmas y hombres lobo…y tu me decias que no existían..

-gomenasai…no pude decirte…

-entonces…-dijo como querinedo saber muchas cosas más

-despues del colegio te digo muchas cosas ok?-le dije

-mmm ok Tsubaki-chan

**Maka pov:**

Era increíble aquello que me habia dicho Tsubaki..además quería saber muchas cosas por lo que espere la salida o el terminar de las clases…y al final de ellas:

-entonces..por eso llamaste a Soul..¿Soul-kun?

-mm..si

-es tu amigo vampiro?-pregunte curiosa

-mmm es mi primo..

-¿Qué?...¿primo?

-ammmmm….si.. n.n U

-tambien existen las familias?

-si despues de todo alguna vez fuimos humanos..no?

-ammmm..me acaba de dar mas miedo…T.T

-no lo tengas..pero si, si hay familias y de hecho mi familia y..la de Soul-kun es muy especial…

-¿Qué?

-bueno en realidad nuestra familia es muy especial porque podemos caminar a la luz del dia…

-ahhhhhh con razón

-si es por ello que podemos ser como cualquier humano normal…,otra es porque no necesitamos sangre…bueno no mucha…jeje…

-ah…-dije alejándome un poquito de ella

-y bueno la verdad es que no nacemos en ella, pero le llamamos familia porque…pues los vampiros originales de la familia…nos mordieron y pasamos a recibir una parte de su sangre…pero también al pertenecer a esa familia..fuimos odiados y envidiados por los demás ya que podíamos salir a la luz del dia..

-¿Por qué?

-pues por lo que te dije..tambien es por eso que vivimos con los humanos…

-Ehhhhhhh, entonces porque Soul tiene un diferente apellido?

-pues es que todos eramos diferentes antes de ser convertidos…por eso llevamos nuestros apellidos de cuando éramos humanos…bueno hay muchas cosas pero ya te lo explicaré…

-eh?..yo quiero saber-dije haciendo un puchero

-bueno…pero entonces no les podemos contar..eso a las chicas..-dije recordando lo que me habia dicho

-ahora si ^^-respondió Tsubaki

-¿Qué?¿porque ahora si?

-pues es que ellas también son…eso..jeje pero si les decias que sabias no hubieran sabido como explicarte..y se hubiesen hecho un lio…

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh-dije tratando de sonreir a pesar de que me sentía un poco..tonta..mis miedos se habían hecho realidad…

-¿ellas también son tus parientes?-pregunte muy curiosa

-si pero bueno ya sabes también de esa familia especial…

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-¿pero porque ellas viven en la casa de Kid?

-pues..

-¿tu vives con B*S no?

-es que nosotros…tenemos que vivir con humanos para….

-hola-dijo Soul interrumpiendo a Tsubaki

-hola..?...¿que haces tu aquí?-le dije

-es que me encontré con B*S y vine…-respondió

-Tsubaki..¿que le has dicho?-le preguntó a Tsubaki

-solo lo de la familia y que podemos caminar a la luz del dia…

-¿solo eso?-pregunto Soul

-si..pero …le iba a decir el porque vivimos con humanos….

-mmm..creo que aun no es necesario no?

-tu lo crees…-pregunto

-si

-etto..bueno ya sé que son familia pero..porque las formalidades?-pregunté

-¿Cuál formalidades?-preguntó Soul

-ammm…creo que me imagine-respondi tratando de sonreir..parecia como que Soul no quería que Tsubaki me diga algo..y era una situación un poco molestosa

-etto…una preguntita-dije tratando de romper un silencio molesto..

-¿Cuál?-me respondió el albino

-pues es que Tsubaki me ha dicho que Liz, Patty y ella son vampiras..y bueno yo me preguntaba porque tenían que vivir con humanos…

-todavia no te podemos decir..-me interrumpió

-espera a que termine mi pregunta y además no es esa.. ¬¬

-ok, termina…

-y bueno..llegó a mi mente que ..¿porque demonios ellas ya vivian con un humano..digo si todas llegaron a un mismo tiempo a la escuela y a nuestras vidas..no significa que salieron al mismo tiempo de un..lugar?

-pues si todos salimos de un mismo lugar al mismo tiempo..-respondió Soul

-¿todos?-pregunté

-si

-entonces tu también estas..en ese todos?

-pues si…

-cuando ellas salieron tenían que buscar a un humano verdad…?

-si…

-entonces..¿por que demonios tu no apareciste más antes..al igual que ellas?

-pues..

-es verdad Soul-kun…todos salimos al mismo tiempo…porque llegaste tarde?-preguntó Tsubaki

-pues..es que…fui a conocer algunos lugares…

-idiota!..si hubieses aparecido más antes ya me hubiese acostumbrado..y no estaría traumada acerca de eso..ademas ya viene el examen de matemáticas..y en lo único que pienso es en …VAMPIROS..T.T

-gomenasai Maka-chan..yo también tengo la culpa..-dijo Tsubaki

-ahhhh…¿Por qué a mi?-dije gritando

-eh?-preguntó Soul

-no nada..-dije al momento

-bueno…-

-me voy a casa-les dije a amobs y empecé a caminar..

-adios Maka-chan…

-adios…-respondí

Me giré y me dispuse a ir a casa…Soul se quedo hablando un momento con Tsubaki..y yo caminaba un poco lento asi que apenas doblaba la esquina para llegar a casa…

-ashhhhhhhh..no me voy a poder concentrar mucho en mis estudios..T.T

-maldita la hora en que me paso esto..a mi…*suspiro*-dije mientras caminaba..

-hola…-dijo alguien detrás de mi…

-ah..hola-le conteste a Soul..

Y asi llegamos hasta casa..subí a mi cuarto..y abri la ventana para que por ahí entrara Soul..él se quedo sentado en la ventana mientras yo trataba de estudiar…

-oie..L-lo s..-dijo Soul

-¿Qué?-habia hablado tan bajito que apenas le habia escuchado..-Soul..tu..bueno..tu…puedes encontrar a otra persona para que..bueno para que convivas..no?

-ehhh..que..?

-bueno digo que puedes escoger a otra persona..no?

-tu..tu no quieres que un vampiro este metido en tu vida..no?

-bueno yo…

-tu no me quieres en tu vida…verdad?-volvio a preguntar…

-la verdad..yo no..

Pero el habia cerrado la ventana cuando dije eso y habia saltado hacia afuera y no habia terminado de escuchar..

-yo..no lo sé…-terminé de hablar

-ahhh..tonto…no terminó de escuchar bueno ya volverá-dije después de eso

Y me dispuse a estudiar…cuando me entro algo de sueño…me puse le pijama y me iba a ir a dormir..pero recordé que Soul vivía conmigo y deje la ventana abierta para que el pudiera entrar..

-buenos días..Soul-dije al despertarme

-¿Soul?...oie contéstame…

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el baño y mire a la bañera..pero él no estaba

-ahh..él no volvió..es un tonto..

-bueno..esperemos que vuelva..o puede ser que haya ido a conseguir su uniforme para el colegio..

-si es eso..lo veré en el cole..y sino..-y me fui a cambiar para despues bajar a tomar mi desayuno…

-bueno días oka-san

-buenos días hija..-respondió mi madre

-buenas…-le dije a un triste idiota

-es buenos días no solo BUENAS..-me dijo el idiota

-ya..

-Mamá mira como me contesta nuestra hija..T.T-dijo llorando como niño acusándome

-calmate Papá..despues de todo Maka esta en esa etapa..-dijo mamá

-¿Qué etapa?

-etapa de rebeldía y de madurar..y de tener un novio..-dijo mamá

-¿novio?...Papá no permitirá que nadie se acerque a mi Maka-chan..-dijo el idiota de papá

-¿novio?...0/0..este..no estoy en esa etapa Mamá y..aunque lo estuviera …no buscaría novio

-ok…ok hija no te molestes.-dijo Mamá

-ademas..ellos saldrían espantados..-complete

-¿Qué?..pero si mi Maka es muy bonita…-dijo el idiota..

-no me refiero a eso..-dije sino a lo que me refiero es que saldrían espantados por tu culpa y además que has tratado de decir con..SI MI MAKA ES MUY BONITA?...el idiota ese trata de decir que no lo soy..?

-bueno no importa..-dije

-el que?-pregunto

-nada, estaba pensando en voz alta..

Me fui hacia el colegio y encontré a Tsubaki y a los demás en la entrada

-buenos días Tsubaki, B*S,Liz, Patty y Kid

-buenos días –me dijeron

-estudiaste?-preguntaron..

-no..no pude debido a lo que me enteré..-y me callé..porque talvez B*S y Kid no lo sabían

-Maka..también sabemos lo de los vampiros –dijo Kid

-así?-dije tratando de sonreír..

-si-dijo B*S

-Ahh

-oigan no vieron por aquí a un chico..digo a Soul..?-pregunté

-ammm..no

-en serio?...ash..no vino…seguirá enojado?-dije

-¿Qué paso Maka-chan?-preguntó Tsubaki…

-es que ayer dije algo que no debi decir…

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron Kid , B*S y las chicas

-algo ^^ U

-ven ..-le dije a Tsubaki llamándola para que se me acercara y asi poder contarle lo sucedido

-bueno ahora si cuéntame…-me dijo

-ok..es que ayer le dije a Soul que se buscara otra persona..y el me preguntó si yo quería que él esté en mi vida..

-y..que dijiste?-pregunto preocupada

-pues le dije no lo sé

-¿y por eso se enojo?...bueno pues tal vez..no?-dijo…pensativa

-es que..él escucho el NO..y no termino de escuchar LO SE-le dije

-mmm…si..seguro está enojado-dijo

-aunque me parece que me escucho..-le dije

-¿Qué cosa?-me pregunto

-pues…cuando me despedi de ustedes ayer cuando gire la esquina dije que me hubiese gustado que ojala que no hubieran aparecido..pero no creo que me haya escuchado

-ammm..si estamos a un radio de 10 m podemos escuchar…yo ya no estaba en ese radio y por eso no pude escuchar…pero el..creo que si pudo…-dijo Tsubaki convencida

-ahhh..con razón..

-pero Maka-chan..porque le dijiste eso..?-preguntó

-el cual?

-pues eso de que se busque otra persona..-dijo

-pues es que mi vida ha cambiado y va a cambiar…-le dije

-te voy a decir algo que no debería decirte…y haz en cuenta de que nunca te dije…

-ok…

Ya habían pasado 5 dias desde que Soul se habia ido y no habia vuelto…me sentía culpable pero ¿Qué culpa tenia yo?...y me contesté sola..pues dijiste que no querías que el estuviera en tu vida…ah que rara era al contestarme sola…

Era de noche y estaba en mi cuarto..tratando de pensar y escribir un fic…pero maldita sea no tenia una idea…y me sentía realmente culpable….cuando alguien me saco de mis pensamientos…

-maka-chan!-grito mi madre…miré por la ventana y ella estaba abajo en el patio..y habia un auto de una persona desconocida…

-¿Qué mamá?

-ven ayudame a cargar a tu padre…

-ah maldito viejo..mira que llegar borracho y ni siquiera llegar..ser traido por una persona desconocida..bueno para mi..

-ok mamá-le grité

Baje las escaleras y llegué al primer piso..abri la puerta y me dirigi al auto rojo..de alguien desconocido…

-buenas noches-le dije al señor que habia traido a papá

-buenas noches

-gracias por traer a papa..

-Maka..-llamo mi madre

-ok mamá ya voy..-dije yendo a donde ella estaba tratando de sacar a papá del auto…

Lo sacó y la ayude a cargarlol o metimos a casa y lo llevamos al cuarto de ellos..despues Sali para recoger el maletín…

-ahhhh…maldito borracho…-dije un poco molesta y dirigi mi mirada hacia el jardín de orquídeas donde vi por primera vez aquellos ojos color carmesí pertenecientes a Soul..

-porque no vuelves ya?...ya han pasado cinco días…y todos los días dejo la ventana abierta…

-lo siento-dije como si él estuviera ahí…y recordé las palabras de Tsubaki…

_Flash back:_

_-te voy a decir algo que no debería decirte…y haz en cuenta de que nunca te dije…_

-_ok_

_-mira hay una regla que todos los vampiros sabemos.._

_-cual?_

_-pues esa regla solo..es para…bueno solo se aplica para los humanos.._

_-que tienen que ver los humanos?-pregunté_

_-pues que cuando un humano está rodeado por 3 vampiros a mas..o bueno convive o en su alrededor hay esa cantidad de vampiros …unos vampiros malos o cazadores son enviados por …alguien de cierto rango en los vampiros..y el envia a otros a matar a ese humano.._

_-¿Qué… porque?_

_-pues porque ese humano puede darse cuenta de que alguien a su alrededor es un vampiro o sospechar de eso..y es por eso que los asesinan…_

_-wow que miedo…_

_-si…y Maka-chan.._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Cuántos vampiros..tienes a tu alrededor?-preguntó_

_-pues..Liz,Patty,TU..son 3 no?-respondí_

_-si entonces tu serias uno de esos humanos..que serian asesinados…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-yo al principio no me di cuenta de eso..pero Soul me lo recordó y lo mismo les dijo a las chicas…_

_-y eso que tiene que ver?_

_-pues que Soul por eso te escogió…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-aunque no lo creas él es alguien compasivo..pero no lo hace notar _

_-pero si me escogió no tendría yo mas vampiros a mi alrededor..con él serian 4.._

_-bueno pero nosotros ya te explicamos que somos vampiros no?_

_-ugh..es peor..creo… no?-dije miedosa_

_-no es peor..te enteraste por nuestra propia boca..además cuando nosotros buscamos una persona para vivir con ella o convivir..tenemos que decirle sobre lo que somos..esas son las reglas y están aceptadas por los superiores..y por eso no te mandarían a los vampiros malos…para que te asesinen.._

_-entonces…él …me escogió para protegerme?_

_-si…_

**Bueno y aquí termina..este capi…creo que esta…confuso? Bueno hasta yo misma lo pienso lo siento es que tengo tantas ideas..que no se muy bien ordenarlas..XD además estoy un poco ajetreada..XD creo que esa palabra no existe.. o si? Bueno..espero que alguien lea…necesito de reviews…T.T es por eso que estoy un poco triste también …snif snif y…hasta yo misma lloro de que Soul se haya ido..T.T..pero ya regresara XD**


	6. cap V:regreso de soul y una deuda

**Konichiwa! Mis queridos lectores(creo que soy loca…saludo a…Nadie)*sarcástica* ya bueno pues la verdad yo misma me puse a leer mi fic y ya no me acuerdo que cosa más seguía en el fic XD y me quede recontra intrigada…pues la verdad quiero saber dónde está Soul T.T..y ya llegó pues vuelve a aparecer *recontra feliz* siiiii…ya ahora la historia T.T si que sufrí mucho: **

**El regreso de Soul y una deuda**

**Después de dos semanas: **

**Maka pov:**

**-**maldito Soul ...dónde se habrá metido…¿donde estas Soul?-pregunte esperanzada…pero él no contestó ni apareció..

-no puedo…no puedo escribir un fic…todas mis ideas se dirigen hacia ti…estoy…preocupada…por ti…-un momento pensé…-yo estoy ¿preocupada? Por Soul…o.o

-_Conciencia de Maka: pues si, admítelo Maka estas preocupada por Soul porque debido a ti…él se fue…_

-callate maldita conciencia…

-_Conciencia de Maka(CDM): ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? si hasta le dijiste LO SIENTO mirando a las orquídeas y obviamente pensando en el…_

_-_ash… tienes razón…-dije en ese momento-espera..¿porque demonios estoy hablando conmigo misma?...-dije pensándolo bien

-_CDM: es que estas loca…_

_-_no conciencia…no lo creo…

-ya me voy a dormir porque no quiero parecer loca hablando sola…

**Ya en su cuarto:**

-crash (mmm no me sale lo siento supuestamente es el sonido de hojas secas del patio que son pisadas por alguien)

-¿Qué?¿qué es ese sonido?-dije asustada echada en mi cama

-espera Maka ¿de qué te asustas..si tu todavía conoces a vampiros?, no te asustes…no te asustes repetía para calmarme mientras me quede dormida…

**Al día siguiente:**

-buenos días oka-san-dije tratando de sonreír

-buenos días –dijo mama que estaba preparando el desayuno

-B-buenos d…, bueno para ti siempre es buenos días –le dije a mi triste padre

-Buenos días M-A-K-A-C-H-A-N-dijo el deletreando mi nombre…

-pues si… como yo decía para ti siempre son buenos días

-¿por que me dices eso?-pregunto

-porque nunca te acuerdas de lo que hiciste el dia anterior…-dije al principio mirándolo-y eso es porque siempre estas borracho..-dije cambiando mi mirada a una enojada

-Maka-chan que te hice?-dijo con un tono de tristeza fingida

-Nada…

-¿ porque estas de mal humor?-pregunto

-¿Qué?-dijo mamá-mi Maka de malhumor?-pregunto mientras dejaba los huevos en la sartén y venia corriendo hacia la mesa para pararse a mi lado

-si Mama…no se que le paso a nuestra Maka…-dijo llorando mi idiota padre

-no me pasa nada-dije al momento

-¿Qué paso Maka-chan?-pregunto Mamá preocupada

-N-n nad…

-¿Te dejo tu novio?-dijo Mamá interrumpiéndome

-¿Qué? ¿novio?-conteste 0/0

-_CDM: PUES SI..HA ACERTADO!_

_-_maldita conciencia ahora no…-pensé para luego responder-no Mamá, ni siquiera tengo novio…

Terminé rápidamente mi desayuno para luego salir de mi casa rápidamente mientras pensaba en que demonios había querido decir mi conciencia con eso de : PUES SI...HAS ACERTADO. Me reí pero luego me di cuenta que mi tonta conciencia consideraba a Soul como mi novio…cosa muy ridícula para mi…porque a mi no me gustaba Soul…o si?

-no me gusta Soul-me repetí en mi cabeza miles de veces…-de camino a la escuela

-no me gusta Soul…

-N-no me g-decía cuando apareció Tsubaki con un…

-Buenos días Maka-chan-que lamentablemente me hizo decir…y ni siquiera decir..gritar fuertemente…

-no ME GUSTA SOUL!-lo cual todos los chicos y chicas que se dirigían al colegio escucharon riéndose de mi…lamentablemente para mi creo que la mayoría de ellos no escucharon el NO de la frase y solo escucharon: ME GUSTA SOUL…U.U

-Tsubaki!-le dije como regañándola

-¿Qué cosa Maka-chan?-me dijo haciéndose la que no sabe lo que ha pasado

-Me acabas de hacer decir..algo…alg..

-¿algo?-pregunto curiosa aunque si sabia la respuesta

-algo vergonzoso 0/0–dije para después ponerme colorada

-ah ,te refieres a eso de que.. TE GUSTA SOUL?-pregunto sonriente

-si a eso-dije aun recuperando el color…

-entonces…¿esta bien como yo lo he dicho?-pregunto

-pues si…espera que has dicho?-pregunte recordando sus palabras…

-a eso de que TE GUSTA S…-repitio

-no..Tsubaki escuchaste mal…-dije interrumpiéndola-io dije que NO me gusta Soul..

-ah…pero¿Por qué lo dijiste?

-no…es que estaba pensand-d-

-estabas pensando en el?-pregunto

-no!

-entonces dime porque Maka-chan?-volvio a preguntarme…mientras yo no tenia respuesta alguna hacia esa pregunta…

-es que no puedo sencillamente pensar en el..-dije un poco sonrojada…(n/a: bueno cualquiera pensaría en Soul xD)

-debiste decírmelo…pues si si puedes pensar en el^^

-jaja…Tsubaki..no malentiendas ni pienses que me gusta él…-dije un poco preocupada

-no lo pienso-me dijo con una sonrisa que no me convencía sobre si me habría creído

-ah…^^U pues que bien….-atine a decir

-pues yo si lo creo –dijo una voz detrás de mi

-yo también dijo Patty levantando feliz la mano y vi a un B*S sonriente a su lado y a un Kid pensativo…

-mmm la verdad chicos es que el no me gusta –dije cuando en eso vi unas flores del mismo color que los ojos de Soul…ese hermoso color que me hacia recordarlo…y me quede parada mientras todos mis amigos caminaban, cuando se dieron cuenta que me quede parada regresaron y se pararon a mi lado dándose cuenta que estaba mirando las flores de color rubi …e hicieron unas sonrisitas que me sacaron de mis pensamientos sobre Soul…

-en que piensas Maka?-me dijo una Patty burlona

-eh…en nada…^^U

-mmm pues yo pensé que estabas recordando a Soul…-me dijo B*S

-pues no!-respondí un poco sonrojada y enojada

-entonces estabas mirando las flores que están muy bonitas no?-dijo Tsubaki guiñándome el ojo ayudándome en ese momento pero que parecía planear algo

-etto..pues si^^

-entonces porque no sacas una para ti..si tanto te gustan dijo Liz

-¿Qué?-pregunte-bueno está bien-respondí

-me acerque a las flores que tanto me lo recordaban y sentí una calidez y nostalgia…recordé el pasado, mi culpa y sin darme cuenta se me salió un : LO SIENTO… igual que aquella noche cuando encontré entre las flores esos ojos color rubi y sin darme cuenta la cara de quien a tanto extrañé apareció junto a la mía y dijo:

-disculpas aceptadas…(n/a: kyaaaa es Soullllllllllll! Ni yo misma lo creoooo jeje)

-¿Qué?...¿Soul?-pregunte

-pues si soy yo =D

No podía creer que Soul estaba allí…asi que me pellizqué una de las mejillas y sentí dolor dándome cuenta que no era un sueño y sonreí =D igual que el

-ah…regresaste-dije sin darle importancia y borre mi sonrisa alejándome de el…

-si…pero pensé que me extrañabas y bueno por eso lo hice-respondió viendo hacia otro lado aunque pude notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-ah…-dije tratando de no sonreír ni de abrazarlo…porque allí estaban los chicos y si lo hacía me molestarían con él así que no lo hice aunque quisiera eso con todas mis fuerzas

-mira que eres extraña…-me dijo-miren quien habla de extraños…le dije sarcástica

-en un momento me pides perdón, después estas enojada, no puedes escribir ni si quiera tus fics porque me extrañas, dices que te gusto, miras las flores, sonríes al verme y después te haces la que ni te importa…

-¿Qué? Estabas ahí y no me dijiste?-pregunte un poco sonrojada

-además que es eso de que te extraño? No te inventes cosas-le dije

-pues es la verdad…cuando iba a regresar…escuche que me insultaste diciéndome MALDITO SOUL…me iba a ir…y escuche que dijiste que no podías escribir si yo no estaba ahí y pensé en hacerte sufrir un poquito más…-me dijo

-o.o me viste?-dije para después sonrojarme y cambiar de personalidad y darle un Maka-chop

-auch…-dijo agarrándose la cabeza para calmar el dolor que sentía y que le había causado mi maka-chop

-regreso y me pegas…creo que no debí de regresar-dijo quejándose

-eso te lo mereces-dije para después susurrar-por asustarme esa noche…

Y me aleje de ellos dirigiéndome hacia la escuela porque…faltaban cinco minutos para la escuela…

-espera-dije mientras caminaba-Soul estaba con uniforme?, creo que si…pero le quedaba bien –dije sintiendo mi cara un poco caliente y obviamente sonrojada.

-Qué bueno que regresaste-dije sin darme cuenta que B*S estaba detrás mío…

-Así que querías que el regresara –me dijo con una cara de ME HE ENTERADO DE ALGO GENIAL

-lo escuchaste?-pregunte

-si-contesto

-pues que lastima –dije para darle un fuerte Maka-chop que lo dejo inconsciente en el piso mientras yo seguí mi camino.

**Soul-pov:**

Maka…yo también te extrañe quise decirle en el momento en que ella se acerco a mi en medio de aquellas flores cuando escuche un LO SIENTO que me hizo olvidar lo que le quería decir.

terminando en una situación que me causo dolor(recordando el Maka-chop de Maka)

-y donde estabas durmiendo? O donde estuviste viviendo?-pregunto Tsubaki cuando ya había recuperado la consciencia después de ese golpe(que tanto extrañé).

-mmm pues dormí con Maka-dije agarrándome aun la cabeza

-o.o con Maka?-me dijeron todos sorprendidos al unísono

-si…-dije calmado

-en su cama?-dijo B*S con una sonrisa maliciosa

-qué? Asi que era eso lo que pensaban…jajaja las cosas que piensan me reí de ellos

-entonces no fue así?-volvieron a preguntarme

-mmm pues yo dormí en mi respectiva cama –conteste

-¿Dónde es tu cama?-me siguieron preguntando

-mmm en la casa de Maka…

-¿Qué?...per-p-y en ese momento interrumpí diciendo pero en la bañera porque ahí es mi cama y no al lado de Maka

-Ahhh-dijeron todas las chicas aliviadas y Kid mas pero no escuche la voz de B*S

Cuando lo busque con la mirada B*S se había ido corriendo para alcanzar a Maka que se dirigía hacia la escuela .

-mmm que hora es?-pregunte

-las 7:50-me dijo Patty sin ninguna prisa pero Kid y Tsubaki se preocuparon y nos dijeron que nos apuremos mientras corrían.

En ese momento mire otra vez a B*S pero yo no lo vi y cuando baje la mirada lo mire en el suelo y me di cuenta que de seguro Maka le había dado un golpe.

-espérenme –les dije a todos , estaba con mi uniforme y hoy iba a ser mi primer día de colegio.

Cuando escuche el horrendo grito de B*S…

Tsubaki le había pisado un pie porque como estaba apurada no se dio cuenta de que él estaba tirado en el piso.

- mujer mira como eres-escuche que le dijo B*S a Tsubaki

-Hay lo siento B*S-le dijo ella preocupada por el pero el se paro y paso algo muy extraño…por lo cual Tsubaki aunque lo sentía le dio un golpe volviéndolo a dejar tirado.

-jajaja-me rei de el-y me acerque para ayudarlo a pararse

-sabes que le paso a mi novia?-dijo B*S por lo que lo mire extrañamente

-desde cuando Tsubaki es tu novia?-pregunte

-mmm desde que se-me contesto y pensé en que talvez el golpe que Maka le había dado era muy fuerte…

**Maka-pov:**

-Aquí Tsubaki-le dije levantando la mano, y detrás de ella también estaba Kid que vino a sentarse cerca de nosotras

-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunte

-seguro están viniendo con toda la paciencia del mundo-respondio Tsubaki un poco enojada

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunte curiosa

Ella no me contesto pero Kid me dijo: es que B*S estaba medio raro cuando Tsubaki le ayudo a pararse porque estaba tirado en el piso, B*S trato de besarla…

-¿Qué?-dije sorprendida-Tsubaki-chan tu y B*S son…?

-no!-contesto rápidamente un poco enojada pero también muy sonrojada

-entonces ¿Por qué?-pregunte

-no lo se…-me contesto

-es que como te decía estaba un poco raro…tu sabes que le paso?

-ehhh-me quede pensativa

-es que como fue detrás de ti yo pensé que algo le había pasado mientras estaba contigo-me dijo Kid

-mmmm-dije tratando de recordar y recordé que le había dado un fuerte Maka-chop-pues la verdad no se –dije

Pero me puse a pensar en que la causa de su raro comportamiento fuera el golpe que le di

-en serio?-pregunto Tsubaki esta vez

-si!yo no tengo nada que ver con cómo se comportaba-dije rápidamente porque la verdad y me di cuenta …fue mi golpe el que lo volvió tonto(bueno un poquito más de lo que era)

-ahhh –dijo Tsubaki mientras en eso entro la profesora de ingles con su: Good morning students!

Todos nos paramos y dijimos: Good morning teacher!-cuando escuche (y no fui la única) que dos chicas venían conversando de maquillaje y me di cuenta que eran mis amigas Patty y Liz que se pararon en la puerta y dijeron:

-Miss podemos pasar? La profesora las miro y les dijo: good night students…

-mmm si profesora buenos días-dijo Liz mientras detrás de ella Patty pasaba riéndose, nos buscaron y vinieron a nuestro lado para sentarse

-¿y Soul y B*S?-pregunte

-no sabemos-nos dijeron

En ese momento (y fue peor)llegaron los dos chicos mientras el otro de cabello azul le decía(gritaba) de porque su novia Tsubaki le había dado un golpe mientras el otro no sabia que contestarle. Paso algo que me sorprendió..

-sorry miss, we had a problem can happen?(no se si estará bien u.u pero la traducción es: lo siento profesora tuvimos un problema podemos pasar?)

-yes you can and good morning-dijo la profesora muy alegre

-thanks^^-dijo Soul, yo no sabía que los vampiros eran Buenos en el ingles..pensé

-me soprendes-le dije cuando se sento a mi lado

-pues te sorprenderas aun mas-me dijo mientras que escuchamos una pelea que ocurria detrás de nosotros

- nee Tsubaki porque estas enojada conmigo?-pregunto B*S

-porque no soy tu novia y además me has intentado bes-besa-y no termino la frase porque estaba muy roja

-etto…¿Por qué piensas que Tsubaki es tu novia?-le pregunto Soul

-porque me declare y ella acepto…

-¿Qué?-dijimos todos y sentimos una mirada maligna detrás de nosotros

-Salgan de mi clase-dijo enojada la profesora…

-ven…-dije-por su culpa yo mas estoy fuera T.T

-todos estamos fuera-dijo Kid

Pues si, los 6 estabamos fuera de la clase porque todos dijimos un ¿Qué? Muy sonoro

-ash….-volvi a decir mientras alguien se acerco a mi y me dijo al oído-yo se que fuiste tu pero no lo voy a decir porque Tsubaki se enojaría..

Cuando voltie a ver quien era aunque ya sabia quien me lo había dicho …lo vi fue Soul…él era inteligente, sabia ingles y lo dominaba muy bien y además se dio cuenta de algo que los demás no se dieron cuenta…el me parecía muy…muy cool y me atraía…

-0/0 Maka tonta que estas diciendo-me dije a mi misma y me di cachetada yo misma

-¿Qué te pasa Maka?-me preguntaron pero solo dije: no, nada

Y cuando me estaba tratando de recuperar de mis pensamientos el se volvió a acercar y me dijo: debes hacer algo con el tienes que volver a hacerlo como era y después ya no sentí su respiración cerca de mi ni su presencia, se había ido más lejos a hablar con los demás.

**Después del colegio:**

-Vamonos a casa Soul-le grite mientras Soul le advertía a B*S que no acercase a Tsubaki si no quería acabar sin cara por los golpes que ella le daría

Solo mire que B*S asentía a todo con la cabeza y pronto ya estaba a mi lado Soul que al igual que B*S me quiso abrazar y le dije:

-no te atrevas sino quieres acabar como B*S-amenace(n/a: que gran oportunidad..perdida u.u)

-pero yo también pienso que eres mi novia porque después de ese golpe no se quien soy-se quejo

-mentiroso-le dije corriendo y doblando la esquina pronto llegue a casa y detrás de mi Soul.

-Soul espera afuera ahora te abro la ventana dije mientras entraba en casa

-ok-dijo

-entre salude a mi madre y subi rápidamente las gradas llegando a mi cuarto para abrirle la ventana

-gracias dijo cuando entro

-¿y donde dormiste?-pregunte

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde dormiste mientras te fuiste de aquí?

-ah eso…mmm por ahí…-contesto

-mmm ok

-bueno –le dije sal un momento que me voy a cambiar

**Despues de haberse cambiado:**

-Soul deja de hacer ruido!-dije molesta-aparte que no pude escribir porque..porque…porque no pude-dije ya que Soul me miraba extrañado-ahora no me dejas escribir con ese ruido por favor déjame escribir –dije tirando una almohada a su cara que cayo en mi cama donde el estaba echado cantando la música que estaba escuchando en su celular…

-mmmm no trates de mentir, que yo se porque no pudiste escribir-dijo

-jajja que mentiroso-dije pero pronto pude sentir cerca de mi una respiración que me hizo sonrojar ya que sabia que era Soul quien estaba cerca de mi…

-es verdad lo que digo-me dijo seductoramente-tu no pudiste escribir porque yo te hacia falta…porque tu me quieres…-volvio a susurrarme

-0/0 que cosas dices Soul-le dije sonrojada como un tomate

-jajaja te la creiste jajajja –dijo riendo

-o.o era una broma?-pregunte confundida por esa estúpida respuesta…

-sip solo me acerque para ver que escribías…-dijo sin darle importancia

-ashhh…mmm bueno-dije tratando de cambiar el tema y de no hacer que el recuerde lo que había pasado-que tal te parece lo que estoy escribiendo?-le pregunte

-mmmm pues genial..igual que tu-me susurro

-ya basta de molestarme le dije

-jajaj es que es gracioso

-voy…un momento al baño- dije- mientras lee que tal están mis fics..

-Soul eres un idiota!-dije mirando el espejo del baño como si Soul fuera el espejo

-te odio!

-estupido!

-ah…*suspiro* porque no puedo decirte esto a la cara…? Eres un tonto!

_-CDM: es cierto Maka no puedes porque lo quieres_

-nooooo! No aparescasssss-grite saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta ruidosamente pero Soul no voltio a verme a pesar del ruido…

-eh Soul!-le dije pero el no se giro hacia mi

-mmm creo que están recontra interesantes mis fics que ni siquiera me hace caso-me dije

Lamentablemente para mi cuando me acerque Soul no estaba mirando ni leyendo mis fics sino otros que contenían lemon y que había hartas paginas abiertas con fics de lemon…por lo que le di mi SUPER MAKA-CHOP!con una enciclopedia…

-eres un pervertido-le dije

-au! Duele¿Por qué lo hiciste?-grito

-por pervertido!

-piensas que lo soy?-pregunto con una risa burlona

-que?-dije asustada cuando el se me iba acercando

-jajajja-se volvió a reir-eres muy fácil de hacer bromas

-callate-dije y le iba dar otro super maka-chop pero escuche un ruido

-pip pip(otra vez no vuelve a salir pero es el pitido de un carro)

-¿Quién demonios es?-pregunto Soul

-¿Quién mas crees?-dije

-seguro alguien ha traido a tu papá-me dijo

-asi no sabia-dije sarcástica

-ya…no te enojes conmigo me dijo mientras me decía: corre a ayudar a tu mamá para traer al viejo

Salí corriendo de mi habitación cuando mamá me dio a papá(bueno la verdad me lo paso como si fuera un trapo) mientras hablaba con el hombre que había traído a papá

-¿Qué?-dijo Mamá sorprendida-debe 1.000 soles?

-si-dijo el hombre-es que todas las noches va a beber al principio nos pagaba y como era cliente habitual le dimos sin pedir dinero porque nos decía que se había olvidado la billetera…pero ya no podemos fiarle mas llegados a este punto-dijo el hombre

-maldito viejo dije mirándolo malignamente

-pero como ¿?-dijo mama-tanto asi? No sé cómo voy a pagar eso ,yo no trabajo, mi marido es el único que trabaja y con su sueldo apenas nos alcanza –dijo mama

-lo siento señora pero nos tiene que pagar pero le vamos a dar plazo de un mes

-ay gracias-dijo mama

Cuando ya estábamos dentro de casa le dije a mama:

-Mama y ¿Cómo vamos a pagar?

-no lo sé hija pero vamos a salir adelante

Volvi a mirar a mi viejo con una mirada asesina…

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE:**

-buenos días Soul-dije

-buenos días-contesto- con una sonrisa extraña que yo no supe decir porque era pero yo me sentí feliz porque al fin Soul había regresado

Fui a lavarme los dientes, bote a Soul fuera porque iba a bañarme ,lo deje entrar mientras me peinaba y baje a desayunar

-buenos días mama-dije mientras bajaba las gradas cuando me quede petrificada

-¿Qué tal esta?-dijo mama

-que le paso a nuestra casa?-dije asustada

-es que he tenido que hacer unos pequeños cambios para tener un trabajo-dijo mama

-¿pequeños?-dije

-si, desde ahora este es un local para alquilar. Yo hare los bufetes y arreglare todo, así que diles a todo al mundo que aquí hay un local para 15's, bodas, de todo –dijo sonriente

-¿Qué?

-ahhh..se me olvidaba…tu seras la camarera hijita^^-me dijo sonriente-te hare una ropa muy bonita

-¿Qué?

No podía creerlo, todo esto pasaba debido al estúpido pero cuando quise lanzar una mirada asesina el no estaba y pregunte:

-y papa?

-se fue a trabajar

-o.o tan temprano

-pues si, ya que debido a él tuvimos que hacer esto-dijo mama preparando el desayuno

-ahhh…dije mientras metía unos cuantos panes a una bolsita para dárselos a Soul…

-y por cierto dile al chico que tienes en tu cuarto que baje para desayunar…-dijo mama

-ok-conteste sin darme cuenta de lo que había dicho

-espera¿Qué has dicho mama?-pregunte cuando me di cuenta

-que baje el chico que esta en tu cuarto

-y dile que el también va a ser mesero y que le vamos a dar un cuarto para que ya no duerma en tu cuarto porque si tu papa se da cuenta nos mata-dijo mama sin darle importancia

-¿Qué?-volvi a decir

-y también que le vamos a dar de comer-me dijo

Y yo volvi a decir…¿Qué?sin saber porque mama me decía eso…


End file.
